Gives You Wings!
by UH-60 NIGHTSTALKER
Summary: A one shot i wanted to do for a while. Usagi A certain energy drink ?


_**A/N: **__Any one here every saw that episode of Family Guy where Peter tries Red Bull for the first time? Well... I saw it and it gave me the idea for this story. I also think i had too many MONSTERS when I decided to write this :p_

_**{ { { { } } } } **_

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Motoki asked his favorite customer, as the saw the young blond drag herself through the entrance of the Crown Cafe_ (Formally known as the Fruits Parlor Crown) _and flop down by an near by table. Normally the university student would be working at the arcade that was located below the cafe, but today the arcade was closed for renovations so he decided to help out at the cafe that his family also owned.

By chance, it was also the same day that he got to see his favorite customer from the arcade enter the cafe looking more dead than alive and he went over to see if she was alright. Usagi for her part only made a soft groan in response before she replied, "Oh... Hi Motoki-san. Did not see you there..."

"Tough day at school today?" the university student asked his younger and obviously tired friend, as he pulled out a chair and sat next to her.

"Oh you don't know the half of it!" Usagi exclaimed, as she suddenly shot up and looked at the older male. "We had a new P.E teacher today and she was a slave driver! She had us running in circles for an half an hour before she made us do like a million push ups! Then in math class we had a pop quiz that caused my head to hurt UGH!"

Usagi's outburst caught the young adult by surprise and caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "Now I've got to go to Rei's place for our study session because if I don't she would never let it down. I want to go but I am just soooooo tired!" the young blond exclaimed once again, before she proceeded to slam face first back onto the table in front of her. "I just wana go home..."

Motoki could see that Usagi was obviously warn out by her day's experiences and she definitely needed a "pick-me-up" before she went to her friend's place to study. Suddenly an idea came to his head and got up from his seat and went into the back of the cafe, only to return a few minutes later with a small can in his hand. "Here Usagi, this might help you." Motoki said, as he placed the small tin onto the table.

Usagi saw the beverage cold sitting in front of her and asked, "What is it?"

"Some new drink from Austria." Motoki replied, "I have seen a lot of class mates say that they drink this before they go and study for a big test. Maybe it could help you to get through your study session with your friends. Here, it is on the house."

Usagi looked at the can closely and began to wonder just what this drink could be. Motoki said that it helped his friends when it came time to study for their test, at the university. If this drink could help a bunch of university students focus on their studies, then it could certainly help her focus on her's. Not even thinking twice about it, the blue eyed blond opened the can and took a small sip from it.

_**WWWOOOOSSSHHHHHH! **_

_And I feeeelllll... _

_like I just Home _

_And I feel... _

_(Dancing)_

_And I feel..._

_Like I just got home _

_And I fee-e-e-e-a-al... _

_**{ { { } } } { { { } } } { { { } } } **_

"Ugh! She's late again!" Rei groaned, as she and the rest of the girls waited in front of the shrine for the final member of their group to arrive. "You think by know she learn to reach on time!"

"Easy Rei," Ami spoke up, "She did tell me that she would be here after school."

"She is probably just tired after today's PE class." Minako added, "That new teacher we got is a real slave driver!"

"Yea!" Makoto added, as she walked in on the conversation with a large bag of nacho chips and placed it in the center of the group. "I have a feeling that she use to be a army drill Sargent or something." Suddenly the assembled girls the sound of a pair of rapidly approaching feet.

"Well there is a familiar sound." Minako said with a giggle, as she proceeded to open said bags of chips and take out a few to munch on. "Better take what we can now."

Suddenly what looked liked a large dust storm flew up the steps and stopped right infront of the now startled group and when the dust finally settled down, the image of a jittery and wide eye Usagi appeared. "HIGUYSWHATSUP!" the excited looking blond said to her friends. "ANYWAYIFEELGREATANDIEVENDIDM YHOMEWORKONMYWAYHERE! WHICHMEANSTHATICANPOSSIBLYGO HOMEONETIMEANDHELPMYMOM! BUTITHINKIWILLSTAYHEREABITAN DSWEEPAROUNDTHESHRINETOHELPR EIABIT! HEYREIWHERESTHEBROOMNEVERMIN DIWILLFINDIT!"

And in a blur the young woman shot off to find a broom, only to return with a broom a few seconds later and begin to literally sweep up a storm around the Jinja. "What... just... happened...?" Minako asked, an confused expression forming on her face. As well as the rest of the group.

"More importantly... what was that?" Makoto added, as she and the rest of the group looked on at the large dust cloud that was forming around the obviously over energetic, young woman. "Was that Usagi-chan? What happened to her?"

"I think I may have an answer to that question." Ami spoke up, as she bent down and picked up a small can. "I this fall out of Uasgi's bag."

At this point the other girls began to gather around their intelligent friend to see just what she was talking about and upon seeing what Ami had in her hand, Minako got a huge grin and immediately broke out laughing. "HAAH!" she exclaimed, "I should have known!"

"What you should have known, Minako?" Rei asked her other blond friend, totally ignoring Usagi's "cleaning" efforts.

"She had a _Red Bull!" _blue eyed blond replied with a grin.

"What's a 'Red Bull'?" the shinto miko asked curiously.

"It's a energy drink from Europe," Minako explained, "In the commercials it says that it can give you wings."

"Well right now Usagi looks like she is about to take off towards the moon!" the senshi of thunder commented, as she watched her friend give the Hikawa grounds it's eighth sweeping in the last 2 minutes. "Anyway... how do we stop her?"

"Well, the drink is primarily sugar." Ami explained, as she held up the empty can.

"So we would just have to wait until she crashes?" Rei groaned, "How long could that take?"

"Well it depends on how many of those things she had to drink." Ami replied, "It could be a few hours or..."

**(CRASH!) **

"Second..." Ami said drily, as she and the rest of the girls saw that their once energetic friend was now laying face first on the ground with the broom laying next to her.

"Well that was fast." The self proclaimed goddess of love remarked as she, Makoto and Ami walked up to their now worn out friend and helped her to her feet.

"I think it would be best that we cancel our study session for today." Ami suggested. "Something tells me that Usagi-chan would not be able to focus on her studies right now."

"Like she ever focuses at all." Rei replied, "But I guess it is for the best."

Within a few minutes the three senshi made their way down the steps with their groggy in tow, leaving the young miko alone at the shrine. As Rei went to return the broom to the storage shed, she could not help to think about Usagi's recent "sugar rush."

"Baka!" she muttered to herself, "How could one drink caused one person to be so hyper!"

Suddenly her purple tinted eyes caught sight of a blue and silver can resting in front of the shed's door. "Just like Usagi, leaving her junk everywhere!" Rei muttered to herself, as she picked up the full can and looked at it closely.

"How could you cause so much trouble?" she asked the small tin, as if she was expecting it to answer back. "No point in throwing you away though." and with that statement, the miko opened the top and took a small sip of the beverage...

_**WWWOOOOSSSHHHHHH!**_

_**THE END...**_

_And I feee-e-e-e-a-alll_


End file.
